The Boy is back in town
by beatlebabe2
Summary: This is my first bob's burger fan fiction so enjoy


Tina and Louise were on the couch, watching the Equesternauts.

"Go chariot!" Tina screamed. Louise rolled her eyes, _" Gosh, and I thought loving weird Japanese animals were weird, this teenager is addicted to a stupid kids show"_

Soon, commercials started to play. Then Boo Boo, the former member from Boyz 4 Now, popped on the screen.

"Hey everybody," he said in his squeaky voice, " At the wonder wharf for one night only, I'm going to have a concert featuring some of new songs from from my new album. Including "Love the shorty" and "Short dude, Big heart". I'll see you there." He blew a kiss and a new commercial started.

Louise sat there in awe. She was trying to contain her love for Boo Boo. Ever since they last meet at the Wonder wharf and tried to protect him from being barfed on by angry fangirls, she missed him. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

" Hey maybe we should go." Tina looked at her little sister

Louise looked at her confused," Uh, where?"

"To the concert, you'll love it."

Louise jumped up, " No, I'm over Boo Boo, over! I punched him and saw his beatif... uh butt face for the last time. I heard some of his songs and they suck! I need some peace and quiet."

She stomped into her room and slammed the door. She knelt down and pulled a box from under her. Inside of it was full of Boo pictures, a Boo Boo doll, a shirt, and in the middle was his LP, " Short but Cute". Louise picked up the doll and kissed him.

" I hate you, you wonderful hot jerk." She got her iPod and started to listen to Boo Boo's album.

"Why can't I stop loving you?" she whispered.

XXXXX

A few days later, Linda was taking the kids to school. The radio then started to play Boo Boo's song," Short dude, Big heart." Louise clenched her its, she didn't want to sing along in front of everyone.

"Hey girl, I might be a small dude, but I got a big heart." Tina sang long.

Then she snapped, "Really?! How do you mess that up? The lyrics are I might be a small dude, but I got a big heart. I should know, because I've listened to that song a billion freaking time!"

"A- ha! I knew you still liked Boo Boo."

"No..." she looked out the window hiding her red cheeks, " the radio just plays that stupid song a lot."

"Girl, you like Boo Boo the way I like Chim cams. A lot and for a long time." Gene said, hugging his eye board.

" I said I don't." she mumbled. They arrived at Wagstaff, Louise jumped out of the car and ran into the building, before anyone said another word.

XXXXX

Before she went to bed, Linda called her into the living room.

"Hey baby, can we talk, me and Dad got something for you."

" Not really in the mood, Mom."

" Close you eyes." she said. Louise groaned but she did. Something was placed in her hand, "Open up."

Louise looked down at her right hand, in it was a ticket. For Boo Boo's concert.

"Oh..well thanks you guys. I mean I would rather go to a slasher film or something tough but this is ok too."

She walked into her room were she began to scream and jump around.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Bob and linda could hear her from the living room.

"Well she seems happy." Bob said.

XXXX

The big day finally came. Bob walked Louise to the wonder wharf and went through security.

" You don't have to come, Dad, I'm not six, you don't have to come with me."

" Well I don't like Boo Boo's music, but I like going with you."

Louise against her. She loved Boo Boo but she loved her Dad just a bit more.

After a while the concert started, girls went wild when Boo Boo entered the stage, Louise screamed a little. He went on to sing his songs. Then he noticed Louise in the crowd.

"Wait guys, before I start my next song, I need some help," a bunch of people raised their chanting for him to pick them," this girl and I have a pretty interesting history. But she really helped me out last time I was here and I want to return the favor."

A light shined down on Louise, Bob nudged her to go up. AS she walked up onto the stage, she couldn't image this was happening. Yet it was. And it felt freaking awesome. Boo Boo grabbed her hand and held it.

"Nice to see you again, Louise." he smiled at her.

"You re-remeber my name?" she said nervously.

"Of course I did." her heart started to run like a road runner.

"I'm going to sing now. Want to join me?" She nodded. Boo Boo proceeded to sing " Rose" a ballad about meeting someone special. Toward the end, he slowed danced with Louise.

"There's one thing you got to know... I love you." he kissed her and the crowd went insane, cheering and awning.

He winked at her before she left. His agent then handed her a piece of paper with Boo Boo's number on it. Louise couldn't stop smiling.

XXXXX

The concert was now over and Bob and her walked back in silence. Bob lightly elbowed her.

"What?" she asked like nothing happened.

" So... how was your kiss?"

"Ugh it was so gross. His lips were slimy yet soft."

"Mhm."

"Please don't tell Mom, she'll be all over me."

Bob nodded, understanding. He put his arm around his daughter, heading home.

XXXX

A couple days later, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Linda answered, " Louise it's for you."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose." Boo Boo giggled.

"Hey... what's up."

"How are you?"

" Ok."

" You liked that kiss I gave you?"

" You're an ok kisser, I guess."

"Well, I just wanted to say hi and say next time I come back, we should go out or something."

"Maybe when you're taller." That made him laugh.

They said their goodbyes. Louise still held the phone.

"I love you, you wonderful hot jerk."


End file.
